kirarinrevolutionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikari no Naka e..
iko Hikari no Naka e.. (光の中へ。。) is a song from Song Selection 2 (きらりん☆レボリューション　ソング・セレクション2) sung by SHIPS' Kazama Hiroto and Hiwatari Seiji. It was released on October 18, 2006. Track Listing 'CD' #Happy ☆彡 (ハッピー☆彡) by Tsukishima Kirari #Hana wo Puun (はなをぷーん) by Kira☆Pika #Futari wa NS (ふたりはNS) by Kira☆Pika #Koi no Mahou wa Habibi no Bi! (Hikaru Ver.) (恋の魔法はハビビのビ!(ひかるバージョン)) by Mizuki Hikaru #Hikari no Naka e.. (光の中へ。。) by SHIPS #Happy ☆彡 (ハッピー☆彡) by Tsukishima Kirari (Instrumental) #Hana wo Puun (はなをぷーん) by Kira☆Pika (Instrumental) #Futari wa NS (ふたりはNS) by Kira☆Pika (Instrumental) #Koi no Mahou wa Habibi no Bi! (Hikaru Ver.) (恋の魔法はハビビのビ!(ひかるバージョン)) by Mizuki Hikaru (Instrumental) #Hikari no Naka e.. (光の中へ。。) by SHIPS (Instrumental) 'DVD' #Happy ☆彡 (Anime Ver.) (ハッピー☆彡(アニメVer.)) #Hana wo Puun (Anime Ver.) (はなをぷーん(アニメVer.)) Videos Single = Lyrics Rōmaji= Stand up! Alright! Yarerusa bokura naraba Konomama jikan wo Saa! Mukae ni yukou hashire! Stand up! Alright! Kizutsuki tsumazu ite mo Matteru mono wa hikari Yume nozomu nara 1, 2, 3! Tonight! Ah- konna yoru wa hate shinaku Oh Yeah- okujou kara mi orosu machi Kirakira shiteru sekai de Boku wa boku wo shinjitetai Donna yami ni kokoro toza saretemo "Brighter and higher and higher!" Stand up! Alright! Yarerusa bokura naraba Kono mama jikan wo Saa! Mukae ni ikou hashire Stand up! Alright! Kizutsuki tsumazu ite mo Matteru mono wa hikari Yume nozomu nara 1, 2, 3! Tonight! Ah- naku shita mono itsudatte Oh Yeah- wasureta goro yomi gaeru kara Zensekai kakikesuyouna Tamashii wo sagashi terunosa Yoakemae no aoi sora ni chikau "Break through now and move on!" Come on ! Let's dance! Nore rusa kisetsu wa Shining Subete wo sasagerunda Ima wa unmei tte yatsu ni Come on! Let's dance! Furikaeru nante dame sa Mirai hasugu soko ni aru Yume nozomu nara 1, 2, 3! Let's GO! Stand up! Alright! Yarerusa bokura naraba Kono mama jikan wo Saa! Mukae ni yukou hashire! Stand up! Alright! Kizutsuki tsumazu itemo Matteru mono wa hikari Yume nozomu nara 1, 2, 3! Tonight! |-| Kanji= Stand up! Alright! やれるさ　僕らならば このまま時間を さあ! 迎えに行こう　走れ! Stand up! Alright! 傷つき　つまずいても 待ってるものは　光 夢望むなら 1, 2, 3! Tonight! Ah-　こんな夜は果てしなく Oh Yeah-　屋上から見下ろす街 キラキラしてる世界で 僕は僕を信じてたい どんな闇に心閉ざされても “Brighter and higher and higher” Stand up! Alright! やれるさ　僕らならば このまま時間を さあ! 迎えに行こう　走れ! Stand up! Alright! 傷つき　つまずいても 待ってるものは　光 夢望むなら 1, 2, 3! Tonight! Ah-　失くしたもの　いつだって Oh Yeah-　忘れた頃　よみがえるから 全世界かきけすような 魂を探してるのさ 夜明け前の青い空に誓う “Break through now and move on!” Come on! Let's dance! ノレるさ　季節は Shining 全てを捧げるんだ 今は運命ってやつに Come on! Let's dance! 振り返る　なんてだめさ 未来はすぐそこにある 夢望むなら 1, 2, 3! Let's Go! Stand up! Alright! やれるさ　僕らならば このまま時間を さあ! 迎えに行こう　走れ! Stand up! Alright! 傷つき　つまずいても 待ってるものは　光 夢望むなら 1, 2, 3! Tonight! |-| English= Translation is in progress. Stand up! Alright! If we do better The time as it is Let's go! Make it quick! Come on! Stand up! Alright! Even if you're stumbling from a wound What you're waiting for is the light 1, 2, 3! Tonight you wish for your dreams! Ah,　the endless night of looking at the twon Oh, yeah, from the roof In the world that sparkles I want to believe in me And also close my mind to any darkness “Brighter and higher and higher” Stand up! Alright! If we do better The time as it is Let's go! Make it quick! Come on! Stand up! Alright! Even if you're stumbling from a wound What you're waiting for is the light 1, 2, 3! Tonight you wish for your dreams! Ah, even when at loss Oh, yeah,　as time goes on you will eventually forget 全世界かきけすような 魂を探してるのさ 夜明け前の青い空に誓う “Break through now and move on!” Come on! Let's dance! ノレるさ　季節は Shining 全てを捧げるんだ 今は運命ってやつに Come on! Let's dance! 振り返る　なんてだめさ 未来はすぐそこにある 夢望むなら 1, 2, 3! Let's Go! Stand up! Alright! やれるさ　僕らならば このまま時間を Let's go! Make it quick! Come on! Stand up! Alright! 傷つき　つまずいても 待ってるものは　光 夢望むなら 1, 2, 3! Tonight!